Twenty
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: CHAP 7 UP! Suze turns twenty, and she's working for Mr. Paul Slater. But Paul moved on, so what could possibly go wrong? Try finding Mr. Mediator, the creator of all mediators, to stop Mediators from taking over!
1. The beginning

Hola people! I think I'm writing another one, even though I don't think I'll have enough time to finish it, I'll try. Ooo, I think I might be a Goth for Halloween, I'm not sure thought, I might be a witch. . . . like the last 80 years!

I don't know, I don't want to write a too perfect Jesse, it's getting a little too cheezy for me with him being so perfect. Everyone have a flaw.

Anyway, enjoy.

Summary-Suze's finally 20. I mean, No! Suze is finally 20! She's working on a hard job for Paul. And then there's Jesse. Well, just read and see what happens.

.0.0.0.

"Suze! You dozed off again!" I quickly opened my eyes.

"No I didn't! I just-um-yeah, um-"

"Well, Suze, I'm gonna have to fire you if you keep dozing off."

"Yeah, right, Paul. See if I care." I said crossly. But I really couldn't afford to be fired. Literally. This is the only high paying job that didn't need. . . erm, knowledge. And he's the only one who would hire me, so yeah. And anyway, it's totally fine, except for Paul's idioticness. Paul's dating someone else.

He ignored me. Like usual. "Anyway, I need you to hold all my calls, I have a date with Stacy."

"Yeah, yeah." I said with a casual wave. Stacy is Paul's new target. Stacy's totally nice and sweet and everything. I seriously thing that everything between Paul and Stacy are fine. Well, hopefully. We wouldn't want Paul to turn his sucker on me again. But I don't think that's gonna happen anyway. I mean, that was 4 years ago.

Paul then walked away to talk to Jen.

Sigh. Time goes by so fast. Where does time go.

"Jesse's gonna have to take that one."

I clanked my head hard against the desk. Did he just say Jesse!

"Jesse!" I bursted.

Paul looked at me strangely. "Not him Suze. The new worker. Jesse. Remember? I thought we'd talked about you not going totally gagaing over the name Jesse."

"Hey! I wasn't going gaga over that name. And I totally knew that. I just wanted to know," I doodled. "What did you want him to take on?"

"Nothing that you can you."

"Try me."

"Suze, just go do your thing."

"And what's that?" I asked in laziness.

His eyes shined.

"Oh yeah. Um, yeah, I think I'll go. Yeah." I flared up.

I went to my office, and started doodling again. Jesse.

Everything broke a year ago.

There's _her_.

The girl that Jesse's tutoring.

And there's Jesse.

The guy that _she_ likes.

He thinks that there's nothing wrong, but she's gotten closer to him than he thinks.

But of course, that's the problem, Jesse doesn't think. He doesn't think there's anything between them. But you could totally see it. And there's where my life when downhills.

.0.0.0.

"Jesse! I want you to stop seeing her!"

"Susannah! There's nothing between us! I'm tutoring her." He said holding her to his sides. Coz he knows what could happen when I get angry.

"You're not tutoring her! She is on to you Jesse!" I screamed. "I can't believe you can't see it! She's tearing us apart."

"She is not! I should have known you wouldn't approve this! She's still a beginner."

"She is not anymore! You've been tutoring her for 3 months now!"

"Well, it takes a lot to get how to dematerialize!"

"What are you talking about Jesse! It took me a week to learn that when Paul teached me." Oops. That was not suppose to happen.

"And then there's Paul."

"He moved back to Seattle already Jesse!"

"Why are you like this?"

"Why are you protecting her! She's dead!"

"Exactly!"

"I cannot believe you Jesse." I slowly whispered. "That's the only reason. She's dead. And I'm not. Just because I'm not died, I'm never good enough for you anymore."

"Susannah-"

"I'm not good enough for you, and I will never be."

"She'd died Susannah!"

"That's why. I never meant anything to you because I never was died." I tried to hold back the tears. "Jesse. If you are going to do this to me, then just stay."

He didn't move.

Please move.

Please Jesse.

For everything that I do.

"Well, I guess this is it." I cried, slowly dematerializing. Dropping the necklace that Jesse had giving me when he had told me that he loved me.

.0.0.0.

And that's the end of everything.

I cried for days after that, wondering if I had made the wrong mistake about dematerializing.

I softly rubbed the necklace, that I'd went back to get the day after. It was still there. Untouched.

"Why Jesse? Why is being alive such a problem for you, that you can even love me?" I slowly sobbed.

"Suze? Are you crying?" I suddenly looked up and saw Paul.

"What? _No_!" I said dropping the necklace back in the drawer.

"Is it about Jesse again?" He smiled wickedly.

"No! I'm sooo over him."

"You're not."

"Pft! Yeah I am."

"Suze. Don't lie to me."

"What do you care anyway?"

"Just because we're not in high school anymore, doesn't mean that I don't care."

"Well, you shouldn't. Because I don't want you butting into my business everyday, like back in HS. Because we've all moved on right?"

"Yeah, I have, but you haven't yet."

"Yes. I have."

"Suze. Why are you afraid to tell me."

"Because....I don't like you butting into my business, okay? So just, leave me alone."

"Suze. Nothing changed."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the quote, 'history repeats'?"

"Ya? So? What does that have to do with anything?"

He slowly smiled and walked away.

.0.0.0.

"Hello, this is Slater Tech, how may I help you?" I said pleasing on the speaker key.

"Susannah?"

"Ohmigod! Father D? What are _you _doing calling _here_? Do you need something?"

"Well, I just wanted to speak to Mr. Slater, I didn't know that you, um, worked for him or something..."

"Suze! Who is it?"

I almost fell off my seat. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

"...Paul?" Father D suddenly stopped to listen to us fight.

"Hey! Father. How's it going?"

"Paul, Suze, I need you to get here right away."

"Why? We're-I'm busy."

"Some news arrived. . . .about Jesse."

I froze.

Jesse.

. 0 .End. 0 .

Hello darlings! I finally finished! Yay! I know, it's kinda sucky, and I know that how every fanfic usually is, but I swear it's gotta be different, and better. Hopefully. Yeah. Well, please review.


	2. One Step Closer

jESSiNESS-Geez, ya think so? I don't know, I don't really like the plot line though. I think I might change it. I donno.

Angel From Fairyland-Hahaha, well, there probably will be lots of J/S fluffs, well, hopefully so...but not in this chappie. I think I'll do it next chappie. Sorry. And don't worry, we're all weird here, welcome to the club!

moovalous3-Well, you're not gonna find the answer in this chapter, probably the next one. Sorry. But this is gonna be another step claser to the mystery.

Smiley-Freak :D-Really? I guess I should, I'm not sure if I have enough time to write. But I'll make time.

jerseygrl-I luv getting review! Jump around.

Pens in potatoes-I don't know, I don't really like the idea, but it's interesting. I don't relaly even know what's gonna happen. I'm not one of those plan ahead people. I think as I'm writing. That's probably one of my biggest flaws in writing.

UnangelicHalo-Haha, perfectionist. I don't think I made any mistakes this time. Well, hopefully not.

flonshoe-Oh don't worry, I wouldn't do that. I just don't want to make Jesse soooooooooo perfect. I don't think I'll disapoint you. Hopefully not. But don't worry, I won't make Jesse bad or anything. I just don't really like those goody-goody stories.

GATORCHICK007-Ha ha, you say that in everyone of my reviews.

Alenor-Yeah, I did, but that only makes it more interesting, doesn't it.

Thank ya'll for reviewing! Anyway, on with our story. Oh yes, I had to finish it really fast during computer time at school, so I didn't SP check.

.0.0.0.

"Father D!" I ran toward a body lying in the hall. It was bleeding, like it's just been shot. I hoped it wasn't too late. No, it can't be too late. It just can't.

I felt a pair of arms coil around my arm.

"Stop Suze. It's a trap. You can't go any further."

"What are you talking about, Paul!" I cried. "Can't you see Father D is in trouble! We need to help him!" I sobbed angrily at the body lying on the ground. Not moving at all. "Paul! He need help! He could be died." That's something I would never want to think about. But you have to, when death so close.

"But Suze, you might be putting your own life in danger." I felt Paul's grip tightening at I struggled a little more.

"Paul! We need to help him! Can't you see, he's hurt!"

"Yeah, I can see that. But you'd be putting your own life in danger to save him." I stopped for a minute and looked up at Paul. He looked serious. He wasn't joking at all.

Then, suddenly, I felt him letting go of me.

"It's your choice."

It's my choice. To live or die. For Father D.

I wanted to leave. To run, but somehow I couldn't. I can't just leave Father D here. He knew too much, he mattered too much.

I ran toward Father Dominic's bloody body, lying there, not moving. I ran, it felt like I ran for miles, but the hall just gets longer and longer.

I finally couldn't run anymore, and collapsed. Then, I noticed, Father D was right in front of me. He was covered with blood. Blood, the only thing that I hated so much. "Father D."

I saw him twitch. I sign of life. Maybe I wasn't too late. Just maybe, I could save him.

"S-s-s-" I looked down at Father D, his mouth trying to form something, to say something. "Susannah."

"Y-yes?"

"L-leave. Leave now, it's a t-t-trap. Leave and d-don't come b-b-back." I put my hand in his old wrinckled, wise hand.

"What?" I sqeaked.

"G-get out." He muttered.

"No! No! What are you talking about! I can't leave you here! I can't do that!" I concentrated my mind, and tried to dematerialize.

"H-he's too strong. You need to leave now."

I couldn't dematerialze, it's like the power source had been blocked out. "Don't worry Father D. I'll get us out."

"S-s-s-suze, listen to me. You need to g-go."

"What? Father D. Where's Jesse?"

But before Father D could answer, I felt a pair of hand tighening around me.

I gasped for breath.

.0.0.0.

"Susannah Simon?" I slowly opened my eyes. Shuttering against the bright light, that penitrated my eyes.

"What happened?" I squirmed.

"Well, we still don't know yet. The police are still questioning Mr. Slater."

That's right. Paul. He told me not to go. Father D told me to leave. And then, a pair of hands grabbed me, and choked me. I couldn't breath.

.0.0.0.

"Suze."

"Damnit! I knew it! It was a ghost! It tried to choke me to death. Stupid good for nothing ghosts." I hissed, but not loud enough for all the doctors and nurses to hear. "It tried to kill me. And Father D."

"No Suze."

"What! I was sure it was a ghost. Normal people just don't do that! It's just ot normal!"

"It's not a ghost."

"Who is it then? Only a ghost can do that? I'm telling you! Ghost just have some grudge against us mediator. They're out to get us!"

"No. It's not a ghost. It's one of us. It's a mediator. A shifter."

My blood froze in my vains.

.. .End. ..

Ooo, isn't that sweet. A shifter out to kill mediators. Ha!

Anyway, here's a preview of the next chappie:

I froze. The mediator encircled us.

"Who-who are you?" I found these works slip out of my lips. I gasped. I was so dead.

"Who am I? Who am _I_? Hahahahaha!" The bitter laugh. "My name is Hector De Silva."

I squeaked. But that was impossible, because the real Jesse was standing next to me. . .

Haha! Don't you just love that? Please review!


	3. The Past

Okie people, you asked for J/S fluffs, you got it. Ready for the long chapter?

Ooo, by the way, I just wanted to explain how the 1st chapter connects to the 2nd one. Well, Father D called them over to meet him at the school, when they arrived there, they found Father d lying on the ground. Yeah. Like that.

.0.0.0.

I walked down the busy hall. Many nurses and doctors rushing around. I tried to avoid throwing up. I mean seriously, you'd think that I'm used to blood and gashes by now. Yuch.

I looked down my card, which read: room 656.

Father D, I thought, I hope he is okay.

I took a deep breath, and walked up to the door. Just as I was about to knock, I heard voices. Maybe this isn't a good time.

"How's Susannah?" I heard a raspy voice. Father Dom. He doesn't sound too good.

I pressed my head against the door.

"She, er, seemed fine when I last checked."

I gasped. Jesse. What's he doing here?

"That's good. I told her to leave, but she wouldn't. Such a sweet, caring girl."

Silence.

"Why didn't you-"

"I couldn't. I don't know how she'd react. It never seemed to be a good time. I'm not sure if it's too late. I just don't want to hurt her."

I stood up. Hmph. I see that Jesse is still with The Girl. They probably broke up, and Jesse's asking Father D for advise on how to get back together with Ghost Girl.

Yeah. Real smart Jesse. I'm sure Father D has lots of experiance on this kinda thing. Not.

"Susannah is a sweet girl-" Father D said.

"She just don't get it. Susannah is-"

My heart leaped a little. I'm what, Jesse?

"I just don't want to hurt her. She's so precious to me, and I would give up everything for her. But she just don't get it."

I suddenly felt hot. No, Jesse. Why are he saying all this. He just can't do this. I-I-

"She means so much to me. I was just afraid to hurt her for all that I do. I just took my chance, because we were never meant to be together."

Jesse, _you_ don't get it. We were meant to be together for all out souls. We broke up for all the wrong reasons.

"Father, I just want Susannah to be happy. She will never be happy with me."

"Yes, I know how you feel."

I slowly knocked on the door. Maybe this is my first mistake.

"Come in," Father D said. "Susannah."

How-but-what? How did he know? Did he know that I was there the whole time, or, wha?

"No Jesse. Stay. I think this is the time."

I was careful not to meet his gaze. Because I was sure that I'd just get sucked in. Just like the old times. It's just hurts to much to know that he doesn't want you. That he doesn't want you for all the wrong reasons.

Silence.

"So, Father D, how are you doing?" I said, finally broke the silence.

I could feel Jesse gazing at me. I wouldn't dare turning my head, for if I did, it'll start all over again. And I didn't want it to happen, because it just hurts too much. It hurts too much to love and to tell someone that you love him, and he just-

"Yes, I'm fine. And how are you?"

"Father D. Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"The mediator. Paul-" I heard Jesse grumble something. Shut up. "-said that it was a mediator."

"I-I don't know." Father D sighed. "It's too dangerous for you. I know you Susannah, and I know that you'd just go ahead and take it on, but it's very dangerous."

But that wasn't fair. Nobody would ever tell me anything, because they think it's too much for me. But they have no idea how much more I've been through than they ever had. "You would tell Jesse." I grumbled to myself. Though it was for only my ears, Jesse overheard.

"Yes, Father. I think Susannah is. . .mature enought to know."

I heart did the little flippidy thing. "Shut up Jesse. Of cource I'm mature enough to know. So much more mature than you ever was. So, just shut up."

I felt Jesse shook with laughter. Because you know how ghost have super strenghth, well, the floor with viberating.

I stomped around. "I heard that!"

Jesse suddenly stopped shaking, and looked down at me.

I quickly looked away. "Um, so. . .Father D, when are you going to come back."

"Oh, I'm afraid not for a long time." Father sighed.

I nodded. Looking at my hand. It's like a tree, (No. Not that kind! It didn't _look_ like a tree. God, what did you think?) it didn't grow at all, but it have so many memories, and marks.

Like the time that Jesse held my hand in his and told me that he loved me.

And when I cut myself with a knife because it hurted so much to live.

And when Paul would grasp my hand, so stop me from shaking so much, when I first started working for him, and I still haven't over Jesse.

When I went back to the past to stop Jesse from dying. And Diego accidently cut my hand.

And my chipped nails, that I'd bite when I was 17.

And the time. . .

"Susannah. Are you okay?"

I quickly snapped out of it. Why does it hurt so much to be with Jesse. All I wanted was for us to be together.

.0.0.0. (Why don't we just skip the bad parts and move on to the good ones?)

"Mr. De Silva, how's it oing?" Paul said slowly smirking at me.

"Slater." Jesse cursed under his breath."

"Guys. Remember Father D told us to not fight."

"We're not," Jesse and Paul said at the same time.

"Good," I shrugged shining the flashlight into the darkness.

_Screech!_

"Ah!" I screamed pulling close to Jesse. "Did you guys hear that?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Susannah." Jesse said, with me close behind him. I could only see the back of him head. Like before, he hid. His hid his reflection, not willing to let me into the truth, because I was too foolish to know.

"Yeah, Suze. There's nothing to be afraid of, just a couple of ghost hunting this place. They don't hurt." Paul said smirking down at me. But he knew that I know. They do hurt. Just like how a real human would hurt you. If they cut you, you'd bleed. If they leave you with no explainations, it'd break your heart. You'd cry, like you've never cried before.

"No, they don't hurt, because they'd just ran away if anything happens," I closed my eyes against the darkness.

_"The homecoming King and Queen of the year is. . .Mr. Paul Slater and Miss Susannah Simon." I felt many envious eyes on me. But I didn't care. I was just happy, and having the time of my life. Because I knew that in less than a day, Paul would be gone. He's be out of my life. He's move back to Seattle, and I'd move on with my life. I was as happy as I could ever be. But little did I know that this might be the last time that I'd feel that way._

_Just me and Jesse. Together at last._

_"May I have this one last dance?" Paul asked holding out a hand. _

_I nodded softly. _

_And we danced, and twirled, until I couldn't dance anymore. _

_"Goodbye Suze." Paul whispered softly into my ears. Left one spine shivering kiss. And left._

_I didn't care. I just wanted Jesse. I knew that with Paul out of my life, everything would be alright. Just me and Jesse. _

_I rushed down the hall, holding my gown with one hand, and my crown in the other. I felt truly beautiful. _

_I knocked on Jesse's rec room. I came to tell him the good new. The best news. I thought my life had finally turned._

_I heard voices. A girl's voice. I peaked through the window. _

_"Ha ha, that's soooo cool. Show me how you do that again?" Ghost girl. What's she doing here? Great. Thanks for ruining my day. And is she. . .checking him out!?_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

_I busted through the door._

_"Susannah, "Jesse said with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here? Dressed in_ that

_"Jesse! We need to talk."_

_"Sure," He nodded._

_We walked out in the cold lonley night. Nothing really feels alright anymore. Maybe I was wrong. _

_"Jesse. What were you doing?"_

_"What do you mean? I was showing her how to dematerialize."_

_"Jesse. Don't you get it? She's flirting with you!" I shriek._

_Ghost girl came out._

_"Jesse! I want you to stop seeing her!"_

_"Susannah! There's nothing between us! I'm tutoring her." He said holding her to his sides. Coz he knows what could happen when I get angry._

_"You're not tutoring her! She is on to you Jesse!" I screamed. "I can't believe you can't see it! She's tearing us apart."-_

"Susannah, are you okay?"

Jesse. The single person who hurted me so much. I truly never loved anyone like I did with him. And he hurted me. All I wanted was to be with him. Maybe I put too much effort in us.

I sniffled a bit. I could feel tears coming up.

I looked up at him. His kind face. Why couldn't he just support me. And catch me when I fall.

"I don't need this. I just want to disapear." I said to myself. Coz all I have now is me.

Paul looked at me weirdly.

"Hey. Why are we heading this way?" I suddenly asked.

"I sence some kind of ghostly presence here. Remember Father D told us to stop for the ghosts here. He said that they might know something about the Mediator."

I stood my ground. "Why, Jesse, should we follow you? How could you possibly know? How sure are you about this?" I said putting my hands on my waists. "Because I don't have to listen to you. We're always going your way, always listening to what you think is right. But Jesse, if you're not sure, than don't lead me on, because someone would get hurt. And the more you lead on, the worse it's gonna get."

.0.0.0.** Jesse's POV**

Susannah suddenly stopped. "Why, Jesse, should we follow you? How could you possibly know? How sure are you about this?" Her eyes flared up. "Because I don't have to listen to you. We're always going your way, always listening to what you think is right. But Jesse, if you're not sure, than don't lead me on, because someone would get hurt. And the more you lead on, the worse it's gonna get."

I know that's I'd made a mistake. Everything that I did was a mistake. But one thing that I'm sure isn't a mistake is loving Susannah. I know that I've hurt her, I've seen her cry. I'm hurt to know that she's hurt. But I know it's too late now to make a change.

After the fight. I stopped teaching Taylor (ghost girl) because I knew that that was the biggest mistake that I've make all along. I've been blinded, and didn't know it. She wanted to carry on, but I couldn't.

I tried to apoligize to Susannah. Tell her everything I feel. But it's never the right time. No matter how many times I told myself to go up to her and apoligize, I just couldn't do it. Because I loved her, and I'm afraid to hurt her again. I always told myself that it's better this way, she'll forget you. You were never meant to be, but she never moved on. I just hate to see her like this.

"Yes Jesse. Don't lead on." Paul said with another dark smirk.

Slater. I would never had fought with Susannah if I knew that she didn't have anyone else. If I knew that Paul left her. I thought that I was doing this for the better. But I was wrong. I hate Slater for hurting my querida so bad. But I knew that it was also my fought for ruining the best day of her life.

"Because," I said sternly. "I sence people here who would help up. It's our duty to ask for help."

But I knew that, of cource, Mr. Slater didn't need any help.

"Let's go then." Susannah said once again, leading the way.

We talked for a long time before finally arriving at a door.

"Are we going in?" I asked unsurely, what lies behind the door, I don't know.

"Of cource we are. Unless you're scared Jesse," Suze said grinning cunningly. "Then you don't have to."

"Let's go." I said turning the door nob.

It was quite dusty in here, but good enough to support us. Of cource, Susannah needed food, so think I'd just cook something for her. But nothing for Mr. Slater.

Susannah lit a candle. "This place is quite roomy."

I looked around for something to eat, but I knew too well, nobody have been here for over 300 years. There were nothing to eat here.

Suddenly the candles went out and so did the flashlight.

Laughters.

.0.0.0. **Suze's POV**

Laughters echoed across the room. "Cut that out Paul!" I snapped.

But then I remembered, Paul wasn't here. He went to search around.

I shivered. I did not like this at all. "Um, Jesse. Stop that. It's not funny anymore."

"What. I'm not doing it."

My hand was shaking now. I felt the table for the flashlight. On off on off. It didn't work.

"Jesse." My voice shivered.

"Ahh, welcome to my place." The voice growled.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"What-who are you?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"Ah, don't you remember me Miss Simon, I do believe we've met before. Unless . . ."

More laughter.

I heard his footsteps, it circled around us. (Better? Yeah, encircled didn't really make sence.)

I heard the table knocked down. The cabinet's glass broke. Many sounds. Oh my god, what's going on here.

"Who-who are you?" I found these works slip out of my lips. I gasped. I was so dead.

"Who am I? Who am _I_? Hahahahaha!" The bitter laugh. "My name is Hector De Silva."

I squeaked. But that was impossible, because the real Jesse was standing next to me, or well lying down on the ground next to me.

_BANG!_

The door openened, and the Thing was gone.

Thank god. Paul.

"What happened _here_?" He asked checking the broken cabinet, table, dishes, and many other unreconizable parts. "I leave you alone with Mr. De Silva for one minute and you guys get crazy."

I bent down next to Jesse. He growned as I touched him bloody forehead.

"Somebody attacked us," I said grimly.

But little did I know that this is only the beginning . . .

.0.0.0.

Oooo, and I'm finished. Well, there's Jesse. Please review!

Oh, and here's a preview of the next chappie:

"Ooooooo! Jesse!" She sqealed. I felt sick to my stomach.

I casted a glance at Jesse. Jesse looked bemused. Paul looked amused. I looked sick. And well, Ghost Girl looked as happy as she's ever been.


	4. Ghost Girl

Meg Cabot-Ooo, thank you for reviewing.

RayHaisa-Whoa, you understand it? First person.

Moovalous-Ha ha, Jesse gets hit in the head. That sounds funny! 2 Jesses? I never said two _Jesse_s. It's one _Jesse_ and one _Hector_.

Sandra Rose-Paul trying to scare Suze into his arms? He had 2 years to do that. Yet he do that now? A little bit odd. But don't take anything that I say for real. I don't even know what's gonna happen next. So don't take anything I say for real.

GroovyBanana-Ha! You said groovy! What was your old name before. I know it, I just forgot!

DreamingDucky-Hahaha! You crack me up! 2 Jesses! Just imagine Jesse knocking himself up! Evil twins? Hmm, good idea.

Kris-Yep, that was a flashback. That's just what I do for flashbacks. Interesting right?

Alenor-Slip personality! Haha! You guys are just sooooo funny!

Yeah, I know all of you are confused. Well, you're suppose to be, because it's a mystery fic!

Oo, look! I'm double spacing.

.0.0.0.

You know what they say. Ghost heals fast. Though he was hurt, he healed fasted than you can't say Encyclopedia. Well not really that fast, but you get the point.

After a nice meal, which I have to say, was really good considering it made from scraps. We continued our journey. Whoo hoo, journey, yay, whatever. I wasn't really keen on talking to either one of the guys.

One is a obnoxious, big-shot boss, who happened to ruin my youth.

And the other one is a hot, spanish, idiot who do not get that my name is Suze, who also happened to broke my heart. And wasted my youth.

So you can see why.

I'm not grudging, or anything. Just planning on world domination.

"Susannah. Do you hear that shrieking noice?" Jesse asked.

"Huh, wha-oh yeah," I suggested. "Let's go check it out."

So we walked into this little room, I knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT!" The shrieking continued.

"Um," I casted a glance at Paul, and he opened the door.

Look, hurrah hurrah, it's a ghost. Let's go celebrate. Not. Look, I have no grudge or anything against ghosts or anything. But see, ghost ruin my life, and they waste my time. So you get my point.

"Um, excuse me Senora," Jesse started to say.

The ghost slowly turned around to face us. Oh My God! It that who I think it is?!

"Ooooooo! Jesse!" She sqealed. I felt sick to my stomach.

I casted a glance at Jesse. Jesse looked bemused. Paul looked amused. I looked sick. And well, Ghost Girl looked as happy as she's ever been.

She ran up to Jesse and gave him a big hug.

I just felt so horrible just than. I felt like throwing up, I'm not kidding.

I ran out of the room. God, is there a bathroom around here anywhere?

I sat on the ground. It was filled with dust that'll probably ruin my skirt, but I didn't really care. I was just really hurt. I mean, yeah, I've moved on. Or at least I was pretty sure that I've moved on.

I felt somebody come up to me. "God Jesse! I swear if it's you-"

"Whoa, Suze, it's okay, it's me," Paul said bending down next to me.

I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Are you okay?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shuttered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just I bit tired." I yawned.

"Well, are you sure?" He asked with a sly smile. "Or is it just Her?"

"Her?" I said with a quick laugh. "Who's Her? I didn't even notice."

"C'mon Suze, don't lie to me," he smiled wickedly. "You're not okay with Jesse being so close to somebody else."

"What are you talking about?" I ran a hand through me hair, just like how Jesse would when he's nervous. "I'm not unokay with this. I'm perfectly fine with it. I've moved on Paul."

"Have you Suze?" He said playing with a strand of my hair.

My breath got caught up in my throat for a minute. What! I just don't like people touching my hair.

"Um-er, no, I mean yeah, of course I have," I gulped. "You know what would help? Chocolate. You got any?"

"For you, dollface." He said smirking at me.

I blushed, take the box of chocolate. You could totally tell that it costed, like, alot. It was wrapped with one of those golden wrappers, with one of those little bow ties. "Um, thank."

"Anything for you," He said twirling my hair in his hand.

It's just then that I noticed how closed his face was to mine.

"Um," I felt hot. "Uh-Stacy, ya, Stacy. Yeah, um, won't you, like, um-miss a date with her or something?" Oh god, I'm such a loser.

"It's worth time with you." He said taking the bit of chocolate and threw it away.

His face was so close to mine that I could smell his breath, unlike Jesse's which never smelled like anything. His breath tickled my cheeks.

"Um, why don't check um on Jesse," I said quickly pulling away.

"Hi Susan, _Jesse_ said I can come with you guys on the journey," she said rubbing it in my face.

"Uh! How can you Jesse!" I screamed.

"Well, uh," he ran a hand through him hair.

"Ugh! Whatever, you and your amor can just, Ugh!" I screamed with a twisted look on my face. "I'm leaving."

I felt Paul shake with laughter behind me.

"Shut up!" I restorded.

"What! I didn't do anything."

"Whatever." I left with a flip of hair.

. ..End.. .

Ooo, that was _sweet_! Wasn't that nice?

Please review!


	5. Chelsea

Hey, it's not over till I say it's over. And it's not over.

* * *

Sooooo, yeah, Ghost Girl's joining us. I'm not jealous, I mean, I'm so perfectly fine with this.

God! I just want to kill her. If she's not died already, that is.

"Jesse, can't we just dematerilize to get there, it's so long," she whined in her usual whiny voice.

"We can't leave Suze and Paul here," he stated. Of course you can't. I can't be with Paul for 1 minute. "Alone." He added.

Ugh. No need for that Jesse.

"Yeah, why don't you guys just go dematerializing on me, okay? I mean, it's not like you notice me here anyway," I blew an strand of hair away from my face.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked in his usual tone.

"Stupid . . ." I grumbled. This is all crap, okay?

"Aw, Susie, Susie, Susie. No need to complain. Jesse's just having some fun with his amor. There's nothing wrong with that," he grinned. "There's is something called _flirting_ you know?" he whispered into my ears.

"Shut up, Paul!" I stormed. I mean, Jesse would never flirt. At least, I don't think so. I don't know, he might? I mean, he might have an episode, like before, with the Hector De Silva thing. What was that all about? Or maybe Jesse secretly has and evil brother. Yeah.

I shouldn't even be think about Jesse anyway. I wouldn't care less about what he do, and who he's with. I mean, that's his own business.

Yeah, but Jesse's always butting into my business. He's always ruining every date for me. So why shouldn't I butt into him. It's not my problem.

Try being me for a day, Jesse.

Um, Ewwwww! He's have to deal with Paul.

Ew! Gay!

Okay, shutting up Suze. Just shut up.

"So, where are we going next?" I asked running a hand through my hair, coz suddenly I felt hot.

"Well-" but before he got to finish, there was a rustling sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

Nobody said anything for a while.

"Probably just some crappy ghosts," I answered myself.

"Hey!" Ghost Girl, who's actual name is Taylor as I later found out, screamed. "She called us Crappy Ghosts! Jesse. Didn't you here her?"

But Jesse didn't say anything. Instead, I saw him standing very still, only moving his eyes, and head, like he was following something.

Hey! Let's play follow the leader!

I glanced at Paul. He was looked around very still.

"Hey! What's the problem?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt something knock me hard on the shoulder, and fell down. "Ow!"

Nobody payed attention. Jesse and Paul were doing exactly the same thing. Ooo, a staring contest. I wanna play.

Jesse finally reached out a hand, and pulled something in.

A girl. Or rather, a _live_ girl.

She looked like she's about 10 or 11.

"Whoa. What was that all about?" Taylor asked stupidly. Duh Taylor, don't you have a brain? Oh right, I forgot, you don't.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Who are you?" Paul asked slowly and suspeciouly.

"Ugh! Why could I tell _you_?"

"Hey. Watch the attitude." I said crossing my arms across my chest. "You tell us because, we're older and wiser than you."

"Well, my name is actually Noneyabiz." she said snobbily.

I looked at Paul. He was still glaring at her.

And before I knew it. She was glowing in blue. "Whoa! What'd you do with me." She jerked right up as Paul cracked his neck.

"I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer it. What's your name?"

"Chel-Chelsea." she trimbled.

"Let the poor girl go, Paul." I ordered. And he listened.

"Wha-what was that all about?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"That was, is you don't listen to us." Paul said cracking his fingers. Geez, I hate it when people do that. Don't they know it makes you knuckles look big?

"What. You got yourself another minion?" I asked.

"M-minion?" Chelsea shook.

"How many times do I have to tell you Suze?" Paul said staring right into my eyes. "I don't have minions."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Should we let her go?" Jesse just came out of nowhere.

I looked at Chelsea. She had black hair, and gray eyes. She looked really thin and miserable, but also looked bossy.

"Chelsea," she turned her head at me. "Where do you live?"

She stared at me, her eyes blank, as if her mind was in another place. (A/N: Eeek! I just saw a vision of an ghost looking person, slowly rolling their eyesballs up! Eek!)

Paul's fingers twitched.

"Don't Paul," I warned, before Chelsea exploded into tears.

_Suuuuuuuze_

Something growled softly against my ear.

* * *

You know what to do. Just click on that little blue/purple button on the left side of your screen. Review! 


	6. Unseen Forces

znadias-Aw, poor you. Not! Ha! I'm evil! I know I am. I'm probably the most insane and evil person you have ever met! Oh, ha, sorry, I just finished reading the story that I wrote and my friend posted it, and I'm getting a little hyper. Yeah Sorry. I'm too crazy for my own good. Yeah. Ha! I just love cliffies, don't you. You know why I write cliffies? Because if I don't, nobody reviews ::Pout:: and that makes me sad.

Moovalous-I have one question for you, Miss Cow. Is milk for real! I mean, seriously! No kidding! Do you mind if I die and hunt you and keep scaring you everyday. _Cattttttth! Boo! Ha!_

GroovyB-Oooo, sorry, you won't be meeting the Hecter Dude-as you call him-for a long time. He's _my _secret! And you don't get to be in on it. Ha!

Alenor-Are you Aussie? Coz Aussies are so cool! And what is it with the Cya later? It's kinda creeping me! Not! Ha! Psych! Nobody ever believes me when I say Psych! Why? One time I told my friend the wrong number. I was like Psych! And she didn't believe me! So she called the wrong number! Can you believe that! I'm weird! I'm crazy!

Carolina-This story is Juicy? Whoo, this is getting weirder. First Groovy, and now juicy! I'm so weird. Aren't double spaces to ugly! Sorry, I'm on booze!

Flonshoe-is that your name or something, or does it have a meaning? I mean, moi, how am I suppose to know what you mean my moi? Hey moi! How's it going moi? Oh god, I'll just shut up.

Ah! Jeez! I forgot to work on this fic! OMG! I like totally forgot, I though I was finish. Sorry for the delay. And now, I'm frustrate and tired.

Oh yes! And if you get a chance to, please read Gameshow Galore ) that my friend and I wrote! It is sooooooooo funny. And yes, in case you're wondering,I'm a crack.

* * *

I screamed my lungs out!

_Shut up!_ The voice rang inside my head.

"OMG! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" I screamed wildly.

"Calm down Susannah, are you okay?" Jesse asked me holding me in place.

_Suze, you know me. Now, I need you to do something._ The voice whispered softly.

I immediately calmed down.

_Listen, I need you to_-

"Look! Her eyes are turning red!" Jesse yelled. The voice bounced off my ears. I tried hard to listen to what Jesse was saying, but could see or hear anything.

"SUZE!" I felt somebody slap me! I looked up at Paul. He slapped me! Well, not that hard. But he slapped me. I clutched on to my cheek. No it didn't hurt, but I wanted to make it seem like a big deal.

_Suuuuuuze_. The voice was trying to get inside my head again.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, running away. I knew I can't fight it off again. I caught Chelsea glaring at me. "What!"

"Nothing," she said still glaring.

"Whatever," I sighed. This place was creeping me out. First Hector De Silva, and then

"Susan, you know if you want to sing, you don't have to do it here," Taylor said smirking down at me.

"Well, unlike you, I'm acutally not pathetic for a boyfriend. And I'm not willing to steal a boyfriend either. So just shut up."

"Jesse! Stop her! She just insulted me!" she bawled.

znadias-Aw, poor you. Not! Ha! I'm evil! I know I am. I'm probably the most insane and evil person you have ever met! Oh, ha, sorry, I just finished reading the story that I wrote and my friend posted it, and I'm getting a little hyper. Yeah Sorry. I'm too crazy for my own good. Yeah. Ha! I just love cliffies, don't you? You know why I write cliffies? Because if I don't, nobody reviews ::Pout:: and that makes me sad.

Moovalous-I have one question for you, Miss Cow. Is milk for real! I mean, seriously! No kidding! Do you mind if I die and hunt you and keep scaring you everyday? _Cattttttth! Boo! Ha!_

GroovyB-Oooo, sorry, you won't be meeting the Hector Dude-as you call him-for a long time. He's _my _secret! And you don't get to be in on it. Ha!

Alenor-Are you Aussie? Coz Aussies are so cool! And what is it with the Cya later? It's kinda creeping me! Not! Ha! Psych! Nobody ever believes me when I say Psych! Why? One time I told my friend the wrong number. I was like Psych! And she didn't believe me! So she called the wrong number! Can you believe that! I'm weird! I'm crazy!

Carolina-This story is Juicy? Whoo, this is getting weirder. First Groovy, and now juicy! I'm so weird. Aren't double spaces to ugly! Sorry, I'm on booze!

Flonshoe-is that your name or something, or does it have a meaning? I mean, moi, how am I suppose to know what you mean my moi? Hey moi! How's it going moi? Oh god, I'll just shut up.

Ah! Jeez! I forgot to work on this fic! ONG! I like totally forgot, I though I was finish. Sorry for the delay. And now, I'm frustrated and tired.

I screamed my lungs out!

_Shut up!_ The voice rang inside my head.

"OMG! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" I screamed wildly.

"Calm down Susannah, are you okay?" Jesse asked me holding me in place.

_Suze, you know me. Now, I need you to do something._ The voice whispered softly.

I immediately calmed down.

_Listen, I need you to_-

"Look! Her eyes are turning red!" Jesse yelled. The voice bounced off my ears. I tried hard to listen to what Jesse was saying, but could see or hear anything.

"SUZE!" I felt somebody slap me! I looked up at Paul. He slapped me! Well, not that hard. But he slapped me. I clutched on to my cheek. No it didn't hurt, but I wanted to make it seem like a big deal.

_Suuuuuuze_. The voice was trying to get inside my head again.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, running away. I knew I couldn't fight it off again. I caught Chelsea glaring at me. "What!"

"Nothing," she said still glaring.

"Whatever," I sighed. This place was creeping me out. First Hector De Silva, and then

"Susan, you know if you want to sing, you don't have to do it here," Taylor said smirking down at me.

"Well, unlike you, I'm actually not pathetic for a boyfriend. And I'm not willing to steal a boyfriend either. So just shut up."

"Jesse! Stop her! She just insulted me!" she bawled.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he took a glance at me. "Susannah, are you alright?"

I looked up at Jesse. His eyes full of concern. "I'm just fine," I muttered.

Suddenly, my cell started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Susannah?"

"OMG! Father D? How are you?" I asked in excitement, I haven't heard from him ever since he sent us out.

"Susannah. Exactly where are you?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Father D!" I screamed. "We're braking up, I can't really hear you."

He muttered something. "Susannah, I need to tell me where you are."

I looked around. A wall with the white paint peeled off, an old bookshelf that wasn't painted yet, and a chipped old sign. I took a step closer to get a better look.

/nd/ng /oom

Maners o/ly

Looking back at the rest of the gang, they weren't paying attention. "I don't know. Can't really tell. Ndng oom? Maners oly? I really don't know."

The door quickly shut behind me.

I squeaked. "Father D?" I muttered. But the phone was disconnected. "Father Dominic? Father!" I screamed sounding alarmed. As laughter once again, rang in my head.

I hurled onto the ground in pain. My head was splitting.

I screamed in pain clutching onto my head, which was now roaring, like something was about to break out.

I heard footsteps circle me. Chuckle.

"Stop! Please STOP!" I screamed in pain.

Then, it stopped. "You aren't the one I was looking for."

I kneeled up. "What?"

He chuckled as if it was only a good joke.

The door busted open. Jesse!

"Jesse! Get out of here!" I screamed. My head jotted in pain.

"Susannah?" he asked looking around in the dark.

I stood up, despite my weak knees. "Jesse, you need to leave-" But I was struck down before I could say anything more. I fell down right on my bums. Smooth.

"Susannah! Are you okay?" Jesse said rushing to my side.

"Jesse," I said through gritted teeth. "I can't get up, I'm frozen. A little help here?"

BOOM!

And I crashed into a bunch of chairs. Ouch!

BAM!

I fell into a desk, crushing it. I howled in pain. Ow much?

Laughter roared in my head.

How can I fight something that I cannot see?

I reached out and grabbed a handful of shirt, throwing it against the wall.

It growled. "You've been a naughty girl, now you must be punished."

I shivered.

I was grabbed the neck, and thrown against the door.

"Susannah!" I heard Jesse, who sounded like he was in pain. What! He was being attacked too?

But before I could say anything in reply, I was crushed onto the ground. "Hey!" I said lifting myself with what little arm strength I have left.

The room suddenly roared on fire, burning every corner in the room. It was lit up, yet nothing could be seen, except for Jesse, looking like he's just been hit in the stomach-which he probably have been-lying head flat on the ground.

I ran next to Jesse.

_Hahahahahahaha_! The fire roared.

Creep.

I looked around, I was surrounded. By fire.

Oh god. I'm so died.


	7. Paul

I jumped as the fire burnt the tip of my boot. Oh god. This is not the way that I wanted to die. Not like this.

"Jesse," I screamed above the roaring of the fire. Jesse was still down, wincing as I stepped on his hand. "Get up Jesse!"

His lips twitched as if he was trying to tell me something. The fire crackled as I threw in a piece of paint that was peeling from the wall.

"Jesse! We need to get outta here!" I squeaked. "I can't dematerialize."

He didn't move. Oh my god! Was he dead? Is that even possible to be dead after being dead?

The room burnt, you could smell the smoke. I coughed. "Jesse! Get up!"

"S-" he finally showed a sign of life, well death life, but whatever. "Susannah, I-I'm s-s-sorry." He winced. "I never meant to hurt you-"

My mouth fell open, "Sorry for what Jesse, what are you talking about? We don't have time for this!"

"Listen to me," he groaned. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't realize the damage that I have done. You were so hurt, I couldn't live up to what I have done. (AN: haha, _live _up to what he have done.) I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you . . ."

"Shut up Jesse!" I squealed as the fire grew closer. "I'm over that! You hurt me, and made me miserable for 4 years, I will never forgive and forget!" I screamed. I hate this. Why is he doing this to me now? What is it with men and their bad timings?

_It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day  
Clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryn' to hold on  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will, eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
_

_When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter . . .  
I had to fall, to loose it all . . .  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter . . . _

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even mather how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard . . .  
Dispite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end . . . You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time

_When I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter _

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

_I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know...  
_

_I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

He grimaced, "I'm trying to apologize, Suze."

"And I'm trying to get out of here!"

The fire drew closer, until it burnt me shoes. I screamed in pain . . .

. . . until it burnt my skin. Which didn't burn. I ran a hand through the fire. It wasn't real. Some kind of hallucination.

I trudged trough the fire, with one hand on my hips, mad that I got fooled by the fake fire, and the other pulling Jesse alone with me.

I kicked the door open. Nobody. They're all gone. Great, just me and Jesse. Thanks a whole lot Paul.

I dropped Jesse howling on the ground. This place was so abandoned, it was so old, and well . . . ugly. Matches Jesse's expression.

"Jesse," I said pulling my hands on my hips. "Get up. Stop being such a baby." I said with a eye roll.

He squirmed. God. Sorry. "Um, are you okay, Jesse?" I asked finally. Um, he really do look hurt. Kinda.

Oh god. I really feel bad. Is he like that, because he's . . . well, hurt? I mean mentally. I really did yell at him for apologizing. "Oh my god, Jesse, are you okay? I'm so sorry," I said bending down next to him.

He coughed. Blood. Is that possible. Him coughing up blood? Ghost? Blood?

"Ohmigod! Jesse! What the hell is wrong! Are you okay? Do you want me to get Paul or something?" Then I just realized what I said. "Paul," I scoffed. When have Jesse and Paul ever worked together? And I've got no idea where the hell Paul is anyway. But Paul is the only one that would help Jesse, I mean, he knows much more about this mediator stuff than I do.

"Jesse, hang on," I said as he groaned coughing up more blood.

"Paul!" I screamed in my mind.

A glimmer of red lights fell in front of me. "What!" Paul asked in annoyance.

I pointed at Jesse.

Paul gave a disgusted look, "What's wrong with him?"

"Duh!" I screamed mad that Paul isn't doing anything to help Jesse. "Can't you see that he's coughing up blood."

"Yeah, I can see that. So?"

"So!" I screamed feeling frustrated. "So! He'd dying! Well, not dying, but kinda dying! For Gods Sake! He's coughing up blood, Paul!"

"I'll take care of this," he said with an easy smirk. He muttered a few rhymes that I could not understand.

Jesse was still groaning on the floor, but thank god he's not coughing anymore. Chelsea suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked kicking Jesse's head with her shoes.

"HEY! Watch it!" I screamed.

Paul chuckled. I shot him a glare. "It'll just take some time for him to get back to normal."

He said normal. When was Jesse ever normal. He'd dead.

I stepped out into the back yard of the factory, which is now all ruined after all the years. Fresh air feels so good. It was cool outside, the gentle breeze carried my hair. I smiled. This feels nice. Just me. Alone.

I have changed after Jesse coughed on my new boots and with the smoke ruining my blouse. Now, I'm wearing a mini skirt with a pink laced Tee. I felt good. All I needed is fresh air, after all _that_.

Now I know this place isn't as safe as the Wise Father says it is. "Just talk to a few ghost about the Mediator," he said before we left.

I chuckled. _Just_ talk to a few ghosts. He never said to fight off a few ghosts.

"Suze." A voice behind me called out.

I swirled around, letting my hair whip me in the face. "What are you doing here?"

"Fresh air," he said grinning at me. "The atmosphere is just so tense back there."

I smiled at myself. It's funny how fate just repeats itself. I never thought that I'd ever see Paul ever again, but who ever would have known that I'd be working for him.

_I was really mad, I didn't get the job offer. Who do those God Damn people know anyway. _

_My parents were all like, "Suze, you're gonna get a job to support yourself."_

_I was so stupid to think that I could do it. They thought they could just cut off my allowance and I could just get a job. _

_So, here I am in Seattle, trying to get a job. Driving my lousy car that I borrowed from my mom, though she doesn't even know I borrowed it. Because she's totally freak if I ask her, since I did not even get my driver's license yet._

_So I was really mad that they did not hire me. God, who do they think they are. I was driving like 90 miles per hour, since there was nobody else was on the road. I was just driving the anger off._

_And BAM!_

_I got hit. Great. Yeah, thanks a lot air bag. This is just my lucky day._

"_Damn!" I snarled at the car front. There's a huge dent. Yeah, my parents are gonna kill me. If they can get to me! I mean, C'mon, they still live in Carmel, and I'm here in Seattle._

"_Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry I dented your car," a voice hustled up beside me, as I cursed myself._

"_No thanks to you!" I screamed pissed. "My car is now de-"_

"_Well well well, if it isn't Susannah Simon," he said flashing a smirk that I thought I would never have to see ever again. "How are you doing?" He held out his huge hand._

"_Paul Slater," I said rolling down the window, peeking out at Paul. I felt my forehead, it was gashing with blood. God thanks you, Paul. He smiled looking satisfied. "YOU BROKE MY CAR! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENCE! AND NOW, I'M FUCKING BLEEDING!"_

"_Chill Suze," he said with an easy smile. "I'll pay for the repair, and I'll drive you out of this mess."_

"_And what are you doing here anyway?" I hissed, angry knowing that he's a bigshot, and he could just pay for everything with his pitless moneyhole._

_He smirked down at me, leaning against the car door. "I run a business here. And I live here. What are you doing here?"_

_  
"Uh, you run a _business_ here?" I asked . . ._

And that's how I started working for Paul. He's been a really good boss. Really. I mean, he hasn't really done any . . . thing. It's all business. Yep. Just business.

I looked around the back yard, it suddenly turned chilling. I shivered. The plants died down, the sun was no longer warming.

I stared into Paul's chilling blue eyes. And I was trapped.

"What the hell did you do to me, Paul?" I hissed, not able to move at all.

"Suze," he smirked inching foward. "Help me out here, did Rico Suave dump you, or you just got tired of the ghost hunting your place, so you moved here with me in Seattle. Or does it have something to do with the flirty Taylor."

"That's none of your business, Paul!" I screeched. "God! Why don't you go flirt with that butthead Taylor some more."

He chuckled. "Suze, you don't get it, do you? Jesse never loved you," he dug his jean pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Read this."

The Great Birth of the De Silvas.

Great Hector De Silva died 2 years ago

without a trace. Since today, his fiancee

never talked about the De Silvas, until she

found herself pregnant with Hector's baby . . .

"What's this suppose to mean?" I stared down at the paper. "She can't possibly be pregnant with Jesse's kid, because she already married-" but then I knew. I knew what this meant. What Jesse hid from me . . . What really happened . . .

"Suze, your just a part of his game," Paul said smugly. "He never did love you. You fell for his trap. I tried telling you, but you never gave me a chance, until you got hurt yourself."

"Paul," I said shaking my head. "You think I'm just gonna fall for another one of your setups, but guess what, I'm over Jesse. You guys are just another part of my history." I added. "Which I'm over!"

He chuckled. "And this?"

He tipped up my head, and well . . . Um, he kinda . . .

. . . kissed me.

Which I did not say that I kissed him back! I certainly did not.

I mean, C'mon, I still have some dignity! I'm not a slut! He's my boss after all.

Okay, well, maybe I did a little. I don't know why, I haven't felt with way since . . . I was last loved. Then I realized . . .

I broke off with Paul.

. . . I'm pathetic. Just hopelessly in love. I've been hurt too many times for with. I don't even know what love means anymore. I don't even know myself anymore.

He smirked. Because I did exactly what he wanted me to do.

"I-I have to go."


End file.
